Life Moves On
by hpaggf111
Summary: Sequel to The Biggest Betrayal of All! Set two years later!


**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**This is the sequel to The Biggest Betrayal of All. I suggest reading that story first before starting this one.**

**Chapter One**

In New York City, New York, a man rolled out of his hotel bed. He grabbed his camera from the nightstand and walked out onto the balcony with nothing but his pajamas bottoms on. The man had messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He pointed his camera and snapped away.

"Noah, what are you doing?" asked a woman behind him.

He glanced over and grinned at her. "We've been here for a week and I haven't taken any pictures of the sun rising over the city."

"That's because you usually sleep until lunch time."

"Hey, this city doesn't truly come alive until the sun goes down. I see you went jogging without me."

"If I wait for you, it'll be too hot to go." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

"My pleasure," he stated as he leaned in and placed his lips against hers.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss.

"You're too good at this," she said as she pulled him into the bedroom.

"I'm good at other things too," he declared.

"Oh really?"

He nodded as he ran one of his hands under her top. When he started to lift her shirt up, she pulled away. He groaned in protest.

"Hails," he whined. "We've been together for two years."

"I know how long we've been together, Noah."

"Then why won't you let me touch you?"

"You know why."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I don't," he stated frustrated

"I want to wait until I'm ready. I'm not ready to have sex."

"I know that Hails, but I don't get why you don't let me touch you at all. Are you disgusted by me or something?"

"No! Noah, I'm not disgusted by you. I want you and I really want to be more physical with you."

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"You are an amazing kisser. If you touch me as good as you kiss me, than I would definitely give in."

"Oh, so you're afraid I'll make you want me so badly that you'll ravish me," he grinned.

"Noah!"

"That's what you're saying right?"

Blushing, she nodded. He sat down on the bed and pulled her in his lap.

"Hails, I'm perfectly happy waiting until you're ready. I'd wait forever for you," he stated as she smiled at him. "But I want you to know I would never let it go further than what you were comfortable with.

"I believe you."

"Good. By the way I do have some form of self-control. You can trust me."

"I trust you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will you have self-control if I touch you?" she asked.

"Merlin, I hope so."

She laughed at him and then she kissed him. She stood up and tugged on his hand. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

He allowed her to pull him into the small kitchen the hotel offered.

"So when does quidditch practice start?" he asked her as he watched her take eggs out of the refrigerator.

"The day after we get back from our vacation."

"That's the same day I start healer training," he commented. "So since Jen Ross was traded, you get the starting position right?"

"Yes, I'm so excited. After two years of being a reserve I finally get to play every game."

"You deserve it. You're going to be great."

"Think so?" she asked.

"I know so. I plan on being your biggest fan."

"Good. Oh before I forget, Leah is meeting us for dinner."

"Her semester is almost finished right?"

"Yes, she can't wait to be back in England."

"And obviously see Will. He's going to surprise her tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I invited him to dinner. I told him Leah was coming to see us."

"She'll enjoy that."

"I know. I'm a genius."

"Oh yes, you are brilliant." She set his plate down in front of him.

"You're not eating?" he asked as he picked up his fork.

"I'll eat after I take a shower."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She walked towards the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom door, she turned and glanced at him. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

He hopped out of his chair so quickly it fell over. "I'll eat after a shower too."

"I thought so," she laughed as he ran over to her, picked her up, and walked into the bathroom.

"Noah!"

"What? I didn't want to waste any time."

"Uh huh."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Auror James Potter stood in front of his supervisor, Brian Gaskins.

"No," stated James. "I don't want to do it."

"You don't have a choice. Shacklebolt wants you to take a break. So you're going to take a break."

"I'm a field auror. I belong in the field."

"We need you to teach a class to the new recruits."

"Why me?"

"Because you are one of our best aurors but if you keep taking case after case, you're going to burn yourself out."

"I'm one of the best and you want to waste my talents by teaching some new recruits."

"You need to watch your tone. I am your superior."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just don't agree with this."

"You don't have to agree. Either you go to the school or you take a leave of absence."

"Why does Kingsley want me behind a desk?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you work more than seventy hours a week."

"There's nothing wrong with a little hard work," stated James.

"You're right, but there is something wrong when you get yourself sick over it. How's the ulcer?"

"It's gone."

"Good. Take the school job and after this semester you'll be back in the field."

"Just until the end of the semester, right?"

"Yes, unless you enjoy it and want to stay."

"That will never happen."

"Okay."

"So all I have to do is talk about my job or what?" he asked.

"You're teaching position will be explained to you further when you arrive at the academy."

James sighed. "Alright."

"You'll be back in the field before you know it. Take it easy."

James nodded. _Only a few months_ he thought._ How bad could it be?_

_**Please review it only takes a minute whether it is good or bad!!!**_


End file.
